Let Me Love You
by Aishani108
Summary: Jason forgets about her and Piper date.What will he do to make it to her.With the help of Nico and Percy.Warning it is a song fiction don't worry I also hate and like song fiction.I really don't know what to rate this.


**This is gonna suck dont worry im gonna delete this.I also hate song fanfiction and I'm kinda of irritated cause I wrote his story and it got delete it so I had to write it u enjoy cause I'm gonna delete t.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWNPERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS  
ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN HIMSELF**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy to you? No. That's your answer then. I don't own PJO or HoO.I hope your Happy.**

***Goes To Cry In a Corner***

* * *

**JASON POV**

This time he was a dunce, this time he'd really messed up. How could he forget their date? Piper wouldn't talk to him all morning.

So now he was sulking in his cabin. After a few minutes, Percy and Nico barged in.

"You have to get up, man," Percy said.

"Yeah, you've been sulking for two hours," Nico added.

"What do you want me do?" Jaason asked.

They thought for a minute.

"Go make up," Nico said, in a duh! tone.

"How?" Jason asked blankly.

"Go sing her a song." Percy shrugged.

Jason looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Nico said.

"You're smarter than you look," Jason told Percy.

Percy gasped. "I cannot believe you actually thought I was stupid!" he said in a fake hurt tone.

"Let's just get to work," Nico said.

**PIPER POV**

Piper didn't see Jason all morning. How could he forget their date? Annabeth and Thalia were trying to cheer her up, but they were doing a horrible job at it.

**JASON POV**

Jason was really nervous; he'd had been practicing all afternoon. He didn't know what Piper would think of his performance, but he hoped she would forgive him.

To perform, Percy had taken care of all the details. He'd told Chiron what happened, and the camp activities director had agreed to cooperate.

At the campfire that night, Piper wouldn't look at Jason, which made him more nervous than ever. So when the time came for his performance (Chiron signaled him by giving a nod), Jason took a deep breath and stood up in front of everyone.

"Hey guys, this is for Piper: I'm really sorry I forgot about our date. This song is for you, hope you like it."

Piper looked startled, and she was blushing. That made Jason confidant—even embarrassed, she looked cute.

**PIPER POV**

When Jason said a song was dedicated to her, everyone looked curiously at her (several Aphrodite girls squealed in excitement). Piper blushed. She couldn't believe Jason was standing in front of everyone for her; she wanted to run to the arena and slash up some dummies. But the other part of her was reallly curious to what Jason was doing.

**JASON POV**

Jason took a deep breath. There was no backing out of it now. He began to sing.

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby, oh  
Girl let me love yo  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you baby

For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats, heart that beats . . .

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby

Jason ended it, and everyone clapped wildly. He sat back down.

After a minute, Piper to come up to him. She stared at Jason for a moment, and Jason couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I can't believe you forgot our date," Piper said, and she slapped him across the cheek.

Jason was shocked, but he guessed he deserved it.

"But what you did was really sweet," Piper finished.

She pulled him to her by his shirt and kissed him. For a moment, Jason wasn't sure if he was on Mount Olympus, until they broke apart.

"I promise never to forget our dates again," Jason said solemnly.

Piper laughed.

It was his turn to kiss her.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading would love the reviews!**

**This was my idea but i would love to give Credit i think to the best Writer out there I am that Writer**

**she gave me a cool version and corrected me so i have to thank her alot!**


End file.
